For All Our Sacrifices
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Team Free Will make a new start in Sioux Falls after the Apocalypse with a human Lucifer included. Life takes a turn for the better, and even with its upset and its occasional bouts of heartbreak, the group couldn't ask for anything better. Please R&R!
1. This is the Life

**Summary: **Team Free Will make a new start in Sioux Falls after the Apocalypse with a human Lucifer included. Life takes a turn for the better, and even with its upset and its occasional bouts of heartbreak, the group couldn't ask for anything better. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Katherine Clarkson and my other OCs.

**A/N: **Okay, this comes from a series of dreams I've had, and I've got the plot all settled in my mind! I hope you all enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>For All Our Sacrifices<strong>

**Chapter One: This is the Life**

This story begins in a mall on a warm Saturday afternoon in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Katherine Clarkson, a young brunette with auburn highlights in her straight shoulder-length hair and misty blue eyes, walked through the bustling building with her hand in her lover's, the dark haired, bright blue-eyed former angel of the Lord, Castiel (who was now known officially as Castiel Winchester). Crowley walked by her other side, a little annoyed that she'd managed to puppy-eye him into coming out with them today. Crowley still didn't trust that Castiel wouldn't abandon Katherine again, like he did during the fight against the now humanised Devil, Lucifer.

He still sacrificed himself when she, Sam and Dean could've taken the angel mob out instead, and Katherine had gotten herself drunk, which led her to sleep with Crowley in the back of her beloved truck. Castiel knew about that encounter and of course had forgiven her. Given the circumstances, it was hardly surprising that it happened really. However, her guilt had never left her, and every so often he would overhear conversation between her and Becky, and he would know how guilty she still felt.

Team Free Will all lived in large two-storey houses on the same block, about thirty minutes from Bobby's and several hours away from Jo, Ash and Ellen, who the good Lord himself had revived as a reward for the group's effort in the fight against Lucifer. Dean and Sam lived in a beautiful white house with a large yard and huge garage for Dean to work on his baby, with Gabriel who had somehow managed to become an enormous part of Sam's life.

Castiel, Katherine and Lucifer lived in the large blue house across the street with plenty of room for Katherine and Castiel if they decided to have a family. Lucifer's current love interest, Kayleigh Connelly often stayed with them. And finally, Chuck and Becky were engaged, living next door to Katherine and Castiel in a gorgeous green house with a large front yard and beautifully designed rooms.

Crowley spent time with everyone, but mainly he visited Katherine and Castiel's to really keep an eye on that damned angel. As a gift to Bobby for his sacrifices, God had brought back Karen, as well as John and Mary Winchester, Bill Harvelle and Adam Milligan, who was moving into Sam and Dean's home soon. John and Mary now lived on the same street as Bobby and Karen, who were all already fed up with seeing Crowley every other day.

As Katherine, Crowley and Castiel continued to walk through the mall, Katherine suddenly stopped, looking into the window of a shop that sold clothing for babies and young children, feeling her maternal instinct beginning to come through. She bit her lip as she looked at the tiny shoes in the window, the beautiful little dresses and the sweet little baby-grows. Castiel's six-foot-one frame came to stand behind Katherine's five-foot-nine one and he pressed a gentle kiss to her head, looking over at the items she was viewing.

"Cas, aren't they so cute?" She breathed, Castiel smiling and pressing another kiss to her temple.

"Perhaps we should try for a baby." He said softly, "In a little while, when we're more settled into our new way of living."

Katherine smiled stunningly while Crowley, who stood a bit further back, bit his lip, putting on his best smirk and moving towards the couple.

"Stop gaping, you two." He laughed, "Come on, Katherine, I thought you wanted to look for clothes."

"I do, just..." Katherine began, sighing and looking at the demon before nudging his arm, "Okay, we're coming."

She smiled as Castiel stroked her thumb gently with his own while they walked, and was unafraid to link arms with Crowley, who quite recently had become her best friend out of the boys other than Castiel. Out of the girls, her best friend was Becky, and the girls had made it a law that they must meet up for coffee at one of their homes every morning to discuss their lives (in particular, their love lives) and also they ensured they spent lots of time together away from home.

It was good for girls to get out and about together, away from the trials that their men brought them. They loved their away time. They got to talk about hot actors and singers when they were away from the boys, as well as fashion and feminine things that the boys didn't quite understand. For Team Free Will, life after the Apocalypse was wonderful, and they all felt that things could only get better and better.

* * *

><p>Crowley kissed Katherine's cheek before he left for Bobby's, the young woman and Castiel making their way into their home with grins on their faces as they watched Kayleigh dropping Lucifer off outside the house. He followed them in with a satisfied look on his face, actually smacking Katherine's behind before running upstairs, probably to shower no doubt. It was always the same when he came back from an afternoon with Kayleigh.<p>

Castiel watched as Katherine looked proudly at her new clothes and shoes, unable to stop his smile at the sweet giggle she unleashed as she tried on her brand new heels for that night. She'd bought a dark pink dress with short sleeves and a knee-length flowing skirt and matching shoes, a matching bag along with a lip gloss that also matches the colour of the dress.

"I can't wait for tonight!" She breathed, "God, it's gonna be so amazing! Are you looking forward to it?"

The group was going out nightclubbing which they'd never really had the time to do from the Apocalypse and so on. Becky and Katherine planned on teaching the boys a thing or two about dancing as well, which neither of them could wait to do.

"Yes." Castiel replied with a smile, "I'm sure the experience will be most enjoyable."

"Just...try not to drink too much, okay?" Katherine chuckled, "Remember the consequences of drinking a lot, Castiel?"

"Hangover." Castiel replied, thinking back to when he was an angel and had managed to drink an entire liquor store, "I don't want a hangover."

Katherine smiled, kissing his lips gently and enveloping him in a warm and loving embrace as she always did. Castiel loved how much she loved him and how caring and gentle she was with him.

"I love you, Cas." She said with a smile, Castiel pressing a kiss to her forehead and grinning in response.

"I love you too, Katherine." He replied, feeling her lips on his again as she kept him close to her body.

He felt that familiar urge to take her upstairs and make love to her, regardless of whether Lucifer was in the house or not. He often got that urge when she held him a certain way, or she touched or kissed him a certain way. He slid their hands together and nuzzled her gently, feeling her melt beneath his touch.

"Love me..." She whispered with a smile, "I don't care if it's daylight, I know I need you..."

They were practically grinding where they stood, very slowly too which just set that urge inside the two of them into motion.

* * *

><p>Katherine sat still in Castiel's lap, the former angel smiling softly as she pressed tender and light kisses to his face, her hands cupping it softly as his slid into her thick hair. She began to move slowly, sighing as Castiel kissed her face and neck with gentle lips. The young woman slid her hands up to his hair, breathing deeply and smiling a little as she savoured her time with the man she'd always know as her angel.<p>

She treasured their time like this, both so close and so intimately connected that it went beyond anyone else's understanding. She held onto him as her chest became the focus of his attention, her breasts being caressed gently by his lips which caused her to shiver in response. She could feel tears burning at the back of her eyes, tears through the gratitude and thankfulness she felt that he was still here, still with her and still in love with her, especially after what she'd done when he'd been absent during the Apocalypse.

She held his head in place, moving her hips gently as he moved his, pushing deeply inside her quaking body while he continued to kiss her chest lovingly and tenderly. They moved so slowly, Castiel breaking away as they lay down on the bed properly, both smiling lovingly at each other. A small, slightly surprised sound escaped Katherine's lips as Castiel continued to move, the two just looking at each other and smiling beautifully as they gazed into one another.

"Do you know how much I love you?" The former angel whispered, Katherine biting her lip in response.

"I'd like to know." She whispered in return, Castiel smiling and pressing a gentle kiss to her soft, full lips.

"I actually can't say." He replied, "I can't measure it. But I know I love you so much that at times it hurts. I know I love you so much that I would die for you in an instant. I know I'd do anything I could for you, to keep you safe and to love you."

Katherine smiled, nuzzling her gorgeous nose with Castiel's before lacing her fingers with his and gasping as she entered orgasm, Castiel biting his lip and kissing her as he joined her.

"G-great minds think alike..." She whispered, her breath hitching as Castiel thrust upward just the once, "I'd go to the ends of the earth for you."

Castiel smiled, the two sharing a loving kiss.

"I'd die for you at the drop of a hat." She told him, "And...I'd gladly sell my soul to Hell just to keep you safe. I love you too, Castiel. I've always loved you."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, a nice fluffy opening for you all! <strong>

**There's going to be plenty of drama in this and more about Katherine in the next chapter! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Longing For

**Summary: **Team Free Will make a new start in Sioux Falls after the Apocalypse with a human Lucifer included. Life takes a turn for the better, and even with its upset and its occasional bouts of heartbreak, the group couldn't ask for anything better. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Katherine Clarkson and my other OCs.

**A/N: **HI! Thanks for all the support after the first chapter! This chapter's a look into another character's feelings for someone, and there may be a certain flashback within the next chapter or two. I'd love for you to guess what that flashback will contain *giggles*! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>For All Our Sacrifices<strong>

**Chapter Two: Longing For...  
><strong>

"Okay, how do I look?" Katherine asked, Castiel's mouth dropping open as she came downstairs, his lips curving into a smile.

"Y-you look beautiful..." He breathed, "Absolutely beautiful..."

Katherine beamed at her lover, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips and taking his hand.

"And you, mister, look stunning in blue, as always."

Lucifer came bounding down the stairs in a dark purple shirt, looking incredibly gorgeous as usual when a knock sounded on the door.

"Kayleigh, Kayleigh, Kayleigh, Kayleigh, Kayleigh!" He cried almost with childlike excitement as he threw the door open, his gorgeous blonde-haired girl standing on the other side, her pixie-like features dusted with hints of blue and green eye shadow and dark lip gloss.

Her dress was blue and green with hints of purple, and she wore a dark blue and purple flower in her hair. Lucifer, who had already told her about his true identity which she'd accepted after a good couple of hours of shock, thought she looked beautiful, as always.

"Kayleigh!" He breathed, pulling her in for a gentle kiss when they saw Dean and Sam approaching with Mary, Adam and John in tow.

"Someone looks very handsome..." Kayleigh giggled, kissing Lucifer again while Katherine and Castiel greeted the Winchester brothers, Sam in green, Dean in black and Adam in blue.

The group stood on the porch awaiting the arrival of Crowley and Gabriel who were picking up Bobby, Karen, Jo, Bill, Ash and Ellen, while Chuck and Becky were rushing over from their place.

"Hey, Katherine..." Dean said softly, kissing the young woman's cheek, "Looking beautiful as always."

Katherine giggled and blushed as she got similar words from Sam and Adam, smiling at Chuck who was dressed in a chocolate brown shirt, Becky in dark red with a giddy aura about her as always.

"Dancing!" She cried, opening her arms to Katherine who made her way over with her arms outstretched.

"DRINKING!"

The girls squealed happily and hugged one another tightly, turning and looking at the others who looked nervous.

"I bet Mary and John can teach you bozos a thing or two about dancing." Katherine chuckled, "Kayleigh, I'm sure Luce is gonna learn a lot from you."

Kayleigh was a professional dancer, which gave her an advantage above the others. A whooshing sound came and the group turned to find Jo, Ellen and Karen looking a little shell-shocked as Crowley held them all close together, the demon winking at the others before grinning at Katherine.

"Told you that pink would be perfect, didn't I?" He laughed, Castiel glaring a little in response to the banter.

Karen, who was dressed in purple, looked gorgeous and John and Mary rushed to greet her. Jo wore blue while Ellen wore black. Bobby arrived in green with Bill who wore blue, Ellen smiling and kissing her husband gently while Karen went over to Bobby.

"We ready?" Dean asked, the others nodding before the huge group set off for their night out.

* * *

><p>Katherine took down a shot of whiskey, her favourite drink throughout her hunting life and especially throughout the Apocalypse, chuckling and nudging Becky's arm when a familiar song sounded over the radio. DJ Casper's <em>Cha Cha Slide <em>came over the speakers and the girls giggled excitedly, grabbing Sam, Jo, Karen, Mary, Ellen, Lucifer, Kayleigh and attempting to grab Dean and Adam.

They got Adam but Dean wouldn't move, the others rushing for the dance floor to start dancing. The men who were left couldn't help but laugh, especially at how Adam, Lucifer and Sam got into it so quickly. The song reached 'how low can you go?' and the boys got a shock when everyone lowered right down onto their backs, all getting back up again with much less grace and elegance.

"God, look at them all..." John breathed, "Ain't it all worth it, just to see them so happy?"

The others nodded, chuckling as the song ended, because a slow song began to play. The girls made their way back to their boys, Jo reaching out for Dean who slapped her hand away with a playful grin.

"Crowley..." Jo began, the demon shaking his head, "Please?"

Crowley sighed, rolling his eyes and taking Jo's hand before leading her to the dance floor, Bill taking Ellen, Chuck taking Becky, Bobby taking Karen and Lucifer taking Kayleigh. But Katherine had been looking at Castiel for a few minutes and he hadn't asked her to dance, so the poor woman just grabbed her purse and rooted through it, just for something to do.

"Dude, dance with your girl!" Gabriel hissed, Castiel gasping at the realisation of the fact he'd probably upset her.

He got up and hurried around the table, taking Katherine's hand gently in his own.

"May I...?" He asked, the young woman smiling brightly and nodding in response.

"Certainly." She replied, Castiel leading her to the dance floor and pulling her close to him, Katherine resting her head on his shoulder.

She had no idea that Crowley was watching her for the whole dance.

* * *

><p>Katherine awoke to the feeling of a gentle hand on her back, her misty blue eyes blinking open only to meet Castiel's bright blue ones, a small smile crossing her lips as Castiel began to rub her bare skin gently.<p>

"Morning..." He said softly, leaning over and kissing her cheek gently, "How are you?"

"Wonderful, thanks." She replied sweetly, "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful too." Castiel said softly, "Thank you for your concern."

Katherine smiled and kissed Castiel's lips, shuffling closer and rolling onto her back as Castiel climbed above her, the two holding onto each other and kissing gently as they had the night before. After their night out, the pair had made love into the early hours, Castiel unable to forget how stunningly beautiful Katherine had looked in the throws of ecstasy. He remembered how beautifully her eyes had sparkled and how gorgeous her expression was.

"Guys, breakfast!" Kayleigh called from downstairs, the couple chuckling and kissing gently again.

"I suppose we can finish this later...?" Katherine said sweetly, Castiel grinning and kissing her deeply in response.

"I love you." He told her, as he did so often.

"I love you too, sweet pea..." She replied, Castiel smiling at the name, "Come on, babe. Let's get some breakfast..."

The couple got dressed and headed downstairs, they were met with Lucifer and Kayleigh, Kayleigh sat on Lucifer's lap, the couple giggling whilst sharing pieces of toast while Crowley sat with a disgusted look on his face, watching the way Katherine was glowing as she sat at the kitchen table. She'd had some the night before. He could tell. She'd glowed the same way when the two of them had slept together.

"Morning, guys..." She said with a bright smile, passing the demon and rubbing his back gently, "How are we this morning?"

Kayleigh was giggling and Lucifer grinned, Katherine chuckling in response.

"Need I ask?"

She sat beside Crowley and grabbed a piece of toast, winking at the demon before he leaned in to whisper into her ear. He savoured how close he was to her because he knew it wouldn't last as long as he'd have liked it to.

It was a secret that he felt the way he did about her. No-one knew. It was Crowley's pain to endure on his own without anyone else knowing. He couldn't stand it though. He couldn't stand not being able to tell someone, but it could break up her and Castiel, and he couldn't cause Katherine that pain. He put on his best cheeky smile and hoped for the best as he whispered in her ear.

"Get some last night?" He asked, seeing a twinkle in her eyes that he knew all too well.

"I'll tell you later." She grinned, kissing Castiel lovingly as he sat beside her, "God, I love you."

"Love you too." Castiel replied, satisfied that he'd warned Crowley off as the demon looked to the ground.

* * *

><p>"So, Chuck and I spent the night playing bump-bump..." Becky giggled, Crowley rolling his eyes while Katherine smiled sweetly.<p>

"Cas and I made incredibly slow and passionate love last night..." She revealed, "I think I'm going to take him up on his offer."

"What offer?" Becky asked, Crowley knowing what she was talking about.

"Really?" He asked, Katherine nodding in response, feeling something twist in his heart at the realisation.

"What offer?" Becky asked again, "Katherine, what offer?"

"He wants to try for a baby..." Katherine revealed, Becky practically screaming in response, "Shhh! We're keeping it quiet, okay? We can't tell anyone, I don't know for certain if it's what I want yet. Or if I'm ready."

She looked at Crowley, who'd stayed because he wanted the girls' company, and saw that he looked pale and, if she dared think it, a little upset.

"What's wrong?" She asked, Crowley snapping out of his daze to see her looking at him with sad eyes.

"Nothing, darling." He replied softly, "I'm fine."

Katherine nodded, even though she wasn't sure he really was fine.

"You really want to try for a baby?" Becky asked, Katherine smiling widely and blushing.

"Crowley can vouch for how much I want a baby..." She said with a grin, completely unaware of how much it hurt him to hear her talking about having children, "You should've seen me at the mall! We passed a store that sold clothing, y'know, for babies and little ones, and, Becky...I couldn't take my eyes away...and Cas came and wound his arms around me and told me that perhaps we should try when we're more settled into our new lives..."

"Oh, my God, you guys would be so cute with a little baby!" Becky giggled, "I'll keep it secret, I swear..."

"Thank you." Katherine replied with a smile, turning to Crowley and pressing a kiss to his forehead, patting his hand lightly, "It's nice to have you here, sweetie."

She got up and went to the refrigerator pulling out a big tub of cookie dough ice cream before grabbing three spoons.

"And to celebrate the fact that Crowley's just sat through three hours of us discussing our love lives, we're gonna eat this ice cream."

"What about Lucifer?" Becky asked, "It's his favourite..."

"Screw him," Crowley said, the girls laughing in response.

He watched Katherine tuck into her ice cream, reminding himself not to stare as she almost moaned through the pleasure of eating it. The whole group had known Katherine for a long time. Her parents had been good friends with Bobby and she'd gone into his care when she was sixteen after they were killed by demons, along with her little brother. It was understandable that at first, she couldn't trust Crowley as far as she could throw him, but after the defeat of the Devil, who now behaved like a randy teenager, they were the best of friends.

It was just a shame to Crowley that he hadn't been around earlier, then she might have been with him and not Castiel.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, I wonder if you can guess what the flashback will be about (HINT: It's mentioned in chapter one). <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. How You Remind Me

**Summary: **Team Free Will make a new start in Sioux Falls after the Apocalypse with a human Lucifer included. Life takes a turn for the better, and even with its upset and its occasional bouts of heartbreak, the group couldn't ask for anything better. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Katherine Clarkson and my other OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>For All Our Sacrifices<strong>

**Chapter Three: How You Remind Me**

_**Six Months Ago **_

Katherine took down her last shot of whiskey, her head resting on her arms on the bar as she sniffled, more tears sliding down her face. Even then, several weeks after Castiel's sacrifice, she still grieved as though he had died. For all he knew, she had.

"Honey, I think you've had enough." The bartender said, Katherine shaking her head, sighing as she heard a familiar voice.

"Darling, I think he's right."

She looked up and saw Crowley walking towards her, going to get off of the barstool only for her legs to give up on her, the demon catching her just in time.

"Easy, sweetheart," He said softly, "Easy, I've got you..."

Katherine stood slowly and shakily, Crowley still with his arms around her, holding her up. She pressed back against him, groaning at the pain in her ribs where she'd hit the bar as she'd slumped.

"You alright?" He asked, earning a shake of the head as the young woman in her drunken state turned and hugged him, crying into his shoulder, "Come on, darling...shhh..."

"He left me..." She slurred as Crowley began to walk her slowly out of the bar, "I promised him we could've avoided it, but he still sacrificed himself!"

"I know, love, I know." Crowley said softly, "You're sleeping in the truck tonight. You're in no fit state to drive and Dean and Sam aren't too happy with your antics. I don't want to take you back to verbal abuse from those two morons."

"Will you stay with me?" Katherine asked, Crowley nodding in response.

"Of course I'll stay." He whispered, "I've moved the truck to somewhere a little quieter, darling."

He clicked his fingers and they were by the truck which Crowley had taken the liberty of turning into a tiny bedroom for the night. He'd reclined the seats and managed to mojo up a blanket and a couple of pillows for Katherine so she was comfortable. He helped her inside, pulling her jacket from her body and laying her down, trying not to let his hidden feelings for her get the better of him.

"Alright, Katherine..." He whispered with tenderness that seemed alien to him, "Get some sleep."

The young hunter turned onto her side, her eyes sparkling with tears as she did, while Crowley sat against one of the doors and clicked his fingers, locking the truck from the inside. He heard a quaky sigh come from Katherine's full lips, looking to see her lower one wobbling slightly.

"Crowley?"

The demon hummed in response, watching as a glittering tear fell down her face, the moonlight casting a milky cloak of silver over her face, the tear sparkling in the light.

"Hold me?" She whispered, not getting a response which unleashed a sob from her, "Please...I never ask anything of you..."

She wasn't wrong. She never did ask Crowley for anything, and that part of him that felt for her came through strongly. She needed comfort and a shoulder to cry on, and there was no other familiar person for her but him. He did what a friend should and he moved closer to her, sitting by her side and winding his arm around her, feeling her sigh as she rested on his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me." She whimpered, Crowley resting his head against hers.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her, "I promise."

The two looked at each other, Katherine blinking her tears out of her eyes as she brought a hand up to stroke his face.

"Thank you." She whispered, "You're a really amazing friend, Crowley."

Crowley found it so hard to stop himself from just kissing her. His mouth went dry as he looked at her and he reached up for the hand that rested on his cheek, taking it in his own.

"Anything for you, darling." He whispered almost inaudibly, the two of them moving closer together, their breathing ghosting over one another's lips.

This was bad, Crowley knew that. If Castiel came back, Crowley was toast, and in all likelihood, Katherine would be left by Castiel again. Although, the angel didn't seem too bothered about the fact that he'd thrown his life away when Katherine had begged him not to. No-one knew where Castiel was or what had happened to him, and for him to just leave Katherine so willingly was just wrong. Plain and simple. Yes, he was trying to help for the greater good, but still, he'd left his lover alone at a time when she really needed him in her life.

After what felt like forever, the gap was crossed and Crowley's lips met Katherine's in a gentle kiss, the young woman pushing closer and holding onto him with as much strength as she had.

"Crowley..." She began as she pulled away, her eyes glazed and heavy, "I'm a little drunk..."

"Let's sober you up then." He chuckled, clicking his fingers which really did sober Katherine up.

"I know this is like cheating on Cas, but...but I just need someone." She whispered, Crowley nodding in response.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day <strong>_

"Katherine?" Castiel asked as he found her daydreaming, "Are you okay?"

The young woman snapped herself out of her thoughts and nodded, the guilt of what she did creeping up over her again.

"Mhm..." She replied, Castiel not convinced by her reaction as he sat at the table by her side, taking her hand.

"What's the matter, sunshine?" He asked, the nickname making Katherine smile.

"Nothing, I'm fine, sweetie." She replied, Castiel biting his lip, desperately wanting to know the truth.

"You aren't." He whispered, the look in her eyes telling him straight away that he was right, "What's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know this..."

Katherine bit her lip and covered her eyes with her hand, trying to fight back her tears but Castiel's loving words and gentle voice just made her cry even more, her lover incredibly worried about her.

"Katherine, what's troubling you, my sweetheart?" He asked, Katherine wiping her eyes and sighing.

"I...I was just..." She began, "I'm sorry, Cas...I...I still feel guilty about..."

She didn't need to finish. Castiel knew what she was talking about and he just pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently, kissing her head and promising her that she didn't need to feel guilty and that it was all okay. It was all in the past and it was nothing to worry about.

Katherine knew deep down that she would never ever be able to let the guilt go, no matter what her angel promised her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six Months Ago <strong>_

Two bodies rocked slowly in the back of a bright orange pick-up truck, the hands of the male reaching down to unbuckle the girl's jeans. The windows were steaming up and the air was getting hot inside the truck as Crowley and Katherine shared another deep, passionate kiss. Her hands were on him wherever she could, just to feel the muscle that rested beneath soft skin. He leaned down to kiss her exposed chest, barely able to stop himself ripping that bra off with his teeth. He pulled down Katherine's jeans, revealing matching underwear and knee-length, rainbow-striped socks. He chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the young hunter.

"How long are these, like?" He asked, Katherine biting her lip in response, "We taking them off?"

"It's up to you." She said, a weak smile crossing her lips as he pulled them off of her legs.

He unhooked her bra and pulled it away from her body, kissing her deeply before taking in her bare torso. God, those breasts were just...He looked at her face and saw that she was actually still pretty tearful, so he thought he'd try to make her laugh. If this backfired then he was so screwed, but it was worth a try if it made her laugh, right?

He kissed her neck, moving down to her chest and holding her sides before looking at her breasts.

"Nice to meet you, boys." He said, Katherine bursting into laughter and pulling him up for a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>The condensation that slowly melted away from the windows was all that concealed Crowley and Katherine despite the darkness, and the demon cradled the vulnerable young woman in his arms as she blinked up at him tearfully.<p>

"Crowley..." She breathed, blinking back tears and biting her lip, "I...I just betrayed Cas..."

"No, you didn't." Crowley whispered, "He betrayed you by breaking his promise to you. He swore he'd always be there for you and where is he now, Katherine?"

Katherine settled again and Crowley kept holding her, savouring the time he had with her before Castiel came back..._If _he came back. There was no guarantee of that, but he hoped that he did, just to spare Katherine the pain.

The young woman eventually fell asleep, Crowley having to seriously think about what to do about his feelings for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day <strong>_

Crowley watched Castiel and Katherine's embrace, knowing that there wasn't a prayer for him with her. There was no way she'd leave Castiel for him, not after all the two had been through together.

For once in his life, the demon decided he had to tell someone about this, because his mind was about to explode from all these inconvenient and fucking god-awful feelings he had for Katherine that he knew were just going to blow up and screw things up for people. For her.

Castiel and Katherine were his reminder of what he wanted.

With her.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>*Sing song voice* There may be trouble ahead... <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Deceived

**Summary: **Team Free Will make a new start in Sioux Falls after the Apocalypse with a human Lucifer included. Life takes a turn for the better, and even with its upset and its occasional bouts of heartbreak, the group couldn't ask for anything better. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Katherine Clarkson and my other OCs.

**A/N: **Hey, guys, I'd really love to know if you like this so far! Things are gonna become a bit angsty around the middle but they should improve after! I have planned out the rest of this story and I know exactly what's coming up! Enjoy chapter four!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>For All Our Sacrifices<strong>

**Chapter Four: Deceived  
><strong>

"Katherine?" Castiel asked as he washed the dishes, earning a hum in reply from him lover, "Will we make love tonight?"

"Why, do you want to?" Katherine asked, Castiel smiling and blushing.

"I miss you. You've seemed...rather closed off recently, sweetheart." He said with a grimace, "I want to love you in the truest form possible, yet I don't want to upset you."

"Oh, baby..." Katherine breathed, "C'mere."

Castiel moved over to her and sat beside her on the couch, the young woman putting her book down and curling up to him, rubbing his chest.

"Lucifer is staying with Kayleigh tonight." She told him, "No-one's made any plans to go out with us. It's just you and me."

Castiel looked at her with his gentle blue eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I say we make love tonight." She said with a soft blush, "We can for hours without fear of disturbing anyone."

Castiel chuckled, leaning in to kiss Katherine when they were disturbed by the slamming of the front door, sobs coming from Lucifer's lips as he went to bolt up the stairs. He was truly distraught and Katherine raced straight after him, Castiel following as they reached his room.

"Lucifer?" Katherine said softly as she knocked on the door, "What's the matter, sweetie? Can...can I come in?"

"Just you." Came the reply, Castiel smiling and kissing her head.

"I'll be downstairs." He said softly, Katherine nodding and heading inside the room, finding Lucifer on his front, crying his eyes out.

He threw the photo frame Kayleigh gave him into the wall and it broke, Katherine jumping at the action.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, honey..." She said softly, going to the bed and rubbing his back, "What happened?"

She gasped as Lucifer sat up and threw himself into her arms, crying his heart out into her shoulder.

"K-Kayleigh..." He sobbed, "Sh-she's been cheating on me..."

Katherine couldn't believe it. Kayleigh? Cheating? No! No, it just...It didn't seem possible! Why would she cheat on Lucifer? The man treated her like a princess. It wasn't like she didn't know the truth. Katherine swore to herself to hunt that bitch down and kick her ass from there until the next millennium. She vowed to. For Lucifer.

"Oh, sweetheart." She whispered, kissing his temple, "You deserve so much better than her...It's gonna be okay. Don't worry yourself over her, she's not worthy of you, alright? You're so much better than she is."

"B-but I loved her." Lucifer whispered, Katherine pulling back to look at him.

"Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, Lucifer realising that his feelings of love weren't really love at all.

He shook his head, Katherine holding him close and rocking him.

"Cry it out, Luce." She said softly, "Cry it out, baby. It's okay."

She hushed him as he sobbed, continuing to rock him gently.

"Sh, sh, shhh..." She whispered, "It's okay. It's okay."

* * *

><p>Castiel comforted Lucifer as Katherine put a knife in her boot, keeping her gun tucked into her belt.<p>

"Katherine, where are you going?" Castiel asked, unnerved by how annoyed Katherine looked.

"I'm gonna find that whore. And I'm gonna kill her."

"Katherine, that won't solve anything." The former angel told her, Katherine just shaking her head at him and grabbing her keys for the truck.

"Well, it'll show her what happens to people who mess with my boyfriend's brother." She snarled, "I got my keys. You don't have to wait up for me."

With that, she stormed out of the door, almost walking into Crowley.

"Where are you going?" He asked, taking in her tearful eyes, "What's happened?"

"Kayleigh's been cheating on Lucifer, and he's a wreck!" Katherine cried, "I gotta find her...and kick her ass."

"Darling?"

"What?" Katherine snapped, turning to see Crowley looking at her sadly before he rubbed her back gently.

"Be careful."

He continued to the house while she drove away in her truck, towards the bar where she knew, in all likelihood, Kayleigh would be.

* * *

><p>It was gone two. Katherine still wasn't home, and Castiel was stupidly concerned. Lucifer had finally gone to bed and Crowley was out looking for her, but Castiel wasn't at rest. He was worried sick. But a crash sounded into the night and Castiel rushed to the front door, opening it to find Crowley carrying Katherine in his arms, the young woman bleeding from her side.<p>

"It's nothing serious." He said immediately, trying to calm the angel, "Someone just...nicked her with a knife that's all..."

"What was that bang?" Castiel asked, "And this isn't just a nick, look at the amount of blood."

"It's nothing I can't fix and as for the bang..." Crowley said, "I had to bring the truck back, she couldn't drive."

As soon as Crowley began to push Katherine's shirt up Castiel started to glare, and Crowley could completely understand why, but now wasn't the time to get jealous.

"I can't do anything to heal her, Castiel, unless I touch her bare skin. I swear to God, you have nothing to worry about." Crowley said, "How the hell could anything sexual happen with her in this state anyway?"

Castiel just tutted and Crowley sighed, resting a hand on the wound which earned him a whimper of pain from the young woman.

"Katherine? Open your eyes, love." He said softly, "Open your eyes, I need something from you."

"Her soul?" Castiel asked, Crowley swatting his arm with his free hand.

"No, you imbecile, just shut up for a minute!"

"Crowley?" Katherine mumbled, Crowley smiling gently at her.

"Yes, darling?"

"W-what d'you need me to do?"

"I'm not making a deal, but you need to give me permission to kiss you so I can heal this wound on your side, okay? It's wide and it's deep." Crowley said, "Y'know, it's kind of disgusting as well, but we won't go into that."

"D-do whatever you n-need to..." Katherine whispered, Crowley nodding and looking to Castiel.

"I swear, it won't last long, alright?" He said, "I'm just trying to help. That thing's too deep to just stitch."

Castiel nodded and watched as Crowley pressed his lips to his lover's watching in shock as the wound on her side healed nicely without even leaving a scar, and as promised, as soon as he'd completed the healing, he stopped kissing her and let her pull her top back down.

"Thank you." Castiel said quietly, Katherine repeating the notion which earned her a gentle smile from Crowley.

"No problem." He said to both lovers, looking at Castiel as he stood to leave, "Maybe you should get her to bed."

Castiel nodded and helped Katherine stand up, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple as they shared a loving embrace.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, oh, Cas..." Katherine breathed, the feeling of her angel filling her making her tremble and shiver even more in his arms.<p>

They shared kisses, some light and gentle, some deep and loving, some on the lips, some on the cheek, some on the neck, the shoulders, the eyelids or forehead. Castiel loved to kiss Katherine, no matter where on her body. She was so beautiful, he couldn't resist it.

Her soul was the most beautiful he'd ever seen, obviously apart from his charge's but that was just a natural angelic reaction to a charge's soul. If you were to exclude charges, Katherine's definitely stood out from any other in the world. He loved being inside her body, feeling her around him, moving against him, holding him.

The pair reached climax and Katherine settled, shaking, sweating and sated in Castiel's embrace. The former angel was just the same as she was and they settled as he pulled away from her body, just looking at each other. Katherine turned out her bedside lamp and curled up to him, Castiel smiling and curling up to her in return.

"Love you."

"Love you."

Katherine smiled and kissed his cheek, settling against him and grinning softly.

"Castiel?"

"Katherine?"

"I want to try for a baby."

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
